


beach boys

by alphaqueer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaqueer/pseuds/alphaqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was Derek/Danny, first blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beach boys

“They still don’t know that I know.” Derek smirks at Danny’s delight, his voice rough and low already from only his second bottle of beer. The waves bank the coast with sprays of surf and mist both of their bare feet, Derek and Danny laying only inches apart on the berm. Secluded low past the dunes over which the din of coastal partying is carried, Danny traces a finger over the back of Derek’s hand idly, trying to discern his features in the light of the quarter moon.

Derek lifts his bottle to his mouth and takes a large swallow. “Of course they don’t. They don’t even know we know each other. Nobody does.” He gestures emphatically with his bottle before falling back onto his forearms, letting out a long breath. He looks to Danny, whose face is smoothed by the faint chalky glow from the sky. Derek takes in his jawline, his dimples, the suggestion of five-o’clock shadow. “No one can know about how much time we spend together.”

Danny rolls his eyes and turns to grab his beer, rooted firmly in the sand. “I know, I know.” He takes a swig. “Because it’ll put me in grave danger and the last thing you need is another person to think about and to protect.” He speaks as though reciting words Derek has drilled into him. He thinks about how many times he’s wanted to talk to Scott, to offer a shoulder or a helping hand, but had to stop himself short due to a promise made to Derek one night as they walked through riparian forestland. “I just don’t like it.”

“Well, tell me what you do like.” Derek’s voice has a layer beneath it, a layer coated with loaded saccharine undertones that Danny knows well. Danny enjoys it as much as he did the first time he heard it, over the music and brushing past his cheekbones in a darkened corner in a club.

Danny rolls so he and Derek are facing each other, both on their sides, and places a hand of Derek’s ribs. His thumb idly caresses the bones beneath the gray sweater as he talks. “I like … talking to you.” Derek makes an agreeable sound, like a pleasing growl. “And I like … kissing you.” With this, Danny leans forward, closing the gap and placing his lips on Derek’s. They’re warm and sticky from the beer and Danny could almost fall into this kiss and never come up for air. They break apart after a few seconds, both grinning.

The surf is the only noise for a while as they settle into the sand. Derek rests his head on his hand, watching Danny. Danny lies on his chest, his chin resting on crossed arms. “What else?” Derek asks.

“See, this is the thing. It’s always what I like, it’s always about pleasing me. What about you?” At this, he pokes him in the chest before raising his eyebrows.

“I like pleasing you. So when you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“Well, then.” He moves to place himself over Derek, a hand either side of his shoulders. With his knees, he spreads apart Derek’s legs and places his face so close to Derek’s that he could count each individual stubble hair. “I’ll be happy when I have your dick in my mouth.” One hand finds its way to Derek’s belt, deftly undoing the buckle and unthreading it from his jeans in a swift movement. Derek begins a futile protest that is cut off by Danny’s mouth, his tongue snaking its way back against Derek’s warm tongue.

Danny’s mouth moves to Derek’s throat, sucking and biting. Derek’s palms end up under Danny’s arms and gripping his shoulders. He stifles moans by biting his lips raw, cursing at how easily Danny can reduce him to putty. His tongue is hot and adds a wet trail across his neck. Both of Danny’s hands now have a firm, confident purchase on Derek’s body that Derek is loving, and as the scent of salt and pine surrounds them, Derek gives into Danny’s unspoken demands. Danny lifts Derek’s sweater up and kisses down his stomach, Derek’s hands ending up in Danny’s hair, twisting and threading lightly, stroking down to the nape of his neck and back up.

A cry of laughter, an increase on someone’s stereo, something jars Derek into sitting up right, but Danny just looks up and chuckles. “I need to chill,” Derek says, laying back down.

Danny begins unbuttoning his flies. “That’s what I’m trying to help with.”

Derek closes his eyes and puts all effort into feeling everything. He feels Danny’s deft fingertips as they close around his waistband and bring down this briefs and jeans; he inhales deeply when he feels Danny grasp his hard shaft; and he groans carelessly and loudly when Danny’s mouth covers it. Derek has always been the one to pleasure Danny – to let him fuck him, to blow him, to practically worship his body – and while they both get off, this is the first time Danny’s had his mouth around Derek’s dick and it is exhilarating.

Derek can tell this isn’t Danny’s first blowjob, such prowess he is showing that he has Derek drawing blood from his lip in an effort not to growl. Derek’s fists end up in the sand, clawing at nothing as he can already feel the burn of climax starting to climb. Danny’s making all kinds of filthy wet noises and when Derek looks down over his chest, he catches his eye and there’s the cheekiest fucking glint in it that send Derek over the edge.

He doesn’t have time or the brain function to warn Danny. He comes hard and thrusts up into Danny’s mouth, hoping not to hurt him, and Danny just keeps licking and sucking, working a hand up and down Derek’s dick, trying to claim every last drop to come. Derek’s still reeling as he hears the sounds of swallowing and the hungry pant of an eager guy.

He can hear Danny’s smile through his voice. “Yeah, I’m happy.”


End file.
